


A Family Mourns

by Chandelier_s_Notebook



Series: Still A Familial Unit Through It All [20]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dream Gets Punched, Gen, Grief, Humor Interspersed, Mild Description of Harm, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandelier_s_Notebook/pseuds/Chandelier_s_Notebook
Summary: How the Sleepy Bois deal with grief, and two distraught teenagers. And then quickly over come it with a prison bust.Tubbo is in denial. Ranboo accepts at face value. Techno goes to murder someone. Phil makes sure its not the first person he sees. Wilbur is just happy to hold his brother, when for a brief moment in hell.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Phil Watson, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Tubbo & Tommyinnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Still A Familial Unit Through It All [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179956
Comments: 3
Kudos: 109
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	1. Tommy's Not Dead, He Can't Be

Tubbo and Ranboo are building the Boo & Bee Hotel right next to the Big Innit Hotel when Sam walks up to them with a somber expression.

Tommy was dead.

Tommy had been in the prison with Dream for the past week due to a security breach. Tommy was stuck in there for a week with Dream. Guess Dream was also stuck in there with him. Maybe Dream had had enough.

Apparently Dream had beaten Tommy to death; signs of bruising along his body.

_Tommy? Beaten to death in the prison yard? No. Not possible. Tommy would have gone out with a lot for fanfare than that. That? That was so bland and so not Tommy._

Tubbo simply looked Sam dead in the eye and said: “No. I don’t think so,” and went back to building.

He didn’t see the glance between Sam and Ranboo. Apparently the enderman-hybrid was going to take this information at face value.

Tubbo knew better. Last time Tubbo thought Tommy was dead after spending a prolonged amount of time without him but with Dream, Tommy had been chilling at Techno’s house. Maybe not ‘chilling,’ but he had been spending some time there.

Tommy wasn’t dead. He was just at Techno’s.

Sam looks at Tubbo sadly and goes over to inform Jack.

Tubbo had a logical brain. Tubbo’s brain caught onto patterns. Tubbo’s brain remembered details.

He had been to visit Ranboo, he knew that the Anarchic Commune had an enderpearl stasis chamber. He had seen it with his own eyes. Ranboo had told him the story of how Phil and brought him and Techno back from a far flung mansion with it.

Tubbo remembered that before the two of them went to fight off Dream, Tommy had gone to nab some supplies from Techno.

Maybe Tommy had thrown a pearl into the stasis chamber when he was there last. Maybe Techno was aware, and perhaps he had remembered his little brother and left the pearl there in case. It was plausible. Tubbo had been around to Phil’s cottage in his personal world. He knew Technoblade. He knew that Technoblade was undeniably Tommy’s older brother through and through. Maybe Techno had just had enough and snatched Tommy back to the Arctic to be and stay under his protection.

Let’s be honest. Tommy wouldn’t be the happiest about that. But at least he’d be away from Dream.

* * *

Ranboo had stopped working.

_Tommy’s dead. Tommy’s not coming back. Tubbo definitely thinks that Tommy is at Techno’s._

_Oh No. Oh No. Oh No no no no no._

* * *

Tubbo sees that Ranboo isn’t working anymore. That’s fine. Ranboo doesn’t know what Tubbo knows. So he puts away the building material and drags him to go visit Techno and Tommy and Phil. Or go home. Ranboo lives there too.

Tubbo tells Ranboo to cheer up. They’re going to see Tommy.

Ranboo knows that Sam wouldn’t lie to them about this. Tommy is definitely dead for sure.

Ranboo also knows that Phil tore down the stasis chamber in the past week to build himself a proper cottage in the area. If Tommy had put a pearl in, he’d have teleported during the deconstruction.

Tubbo doesn’t know what Ranboo knows. It’s isn’t really going to o well it is?

Tubbo races up the stairs to Techno’s porch. He knocks. Then he walks in.

“Hi guys!” he says brightly.

Ranboo closes the door softly behind the shorter boy. He doesn’t walk any further in. He seems to somehow be smaller than Tubbo.

“Hello Tubbo.”

The Blade nodded to the two of them, “Good evening.”

“Would you like to join us for dinner? I’ve almost finished a big batch of soup.”

“I would love to.” Tubbo bounds to the table.

Ranboo stays by the door.

“Where’s Tommy?”

Techno tilts his head. “Dunno.” He beacons Ranboo over, he’s just as welcome as Tubbo.

“I thought he was in the prison cell with Dream?” Phil said. “Getting out tomorrow or something.”

Tubbo eyes him wearily. Ranboo’s chair scrapes across the floor.

Tubbo glances at Ranboo, stricken. “Tommy’s not dead is he?” he asks in a small voice.

Phil freezes, ladle mid-air. “Pardon?”

Techno’s eyes harden. He puts his head in his hands. His voices heard that as well. They are screaming for more information.

“Tubbo,” Ranboo says gently. “If Tommy threw something into the stasis chamber, he’d have escaped the prison when Phil tore it down a few days ago. And Sam would have been all over the place talking about a successful prison outbreak.”

“Ranboo,” Techno’s voice booms dangerously.

“Sam said that Dream killed Tommy in prison today.”

Tubbo slumped over completely and Phil dropped the bowl and ladle to the floor in order to catch him. The glazed terracotta shatters.

Techno’s eyes flash red. “He what now?”

“He killed Tommy. Apparently. He’s still in jail though. They can’t exactly put him in double jail. He’s already in maximum security.”

Ranboo shrinks under Techno’s glare and Phil’s piercing eyes. He has to remind himself that he is just the messenger and that they won’t hurt him for this. Right?

Phil picks up Tubbo’s limp body and places him softly on the bed.

_Right?_

“Ranboo.”

“Yeah?”

“How are you?”

“A little uneasy.”

“Why don’t you stay with Tubbo? Grab some soup for yourself. Phil and I have places to be.”

“Okay.”

“You got an iron blocks Ran?”

“I’ll go get you a stack.”


	2. No Beat, No Melody

_Tommy’s actually dead._ It’s the first thought that runs through Tubbo’s head when he wakes up. Tubbo slumps down into the materass.

“Hey Bo. How you feeling?”

“How do you think I’m feeling?”

Ranboo lets out a humorless chuckle. “Sorry, not one for small talk. Would you like some soup?”

“Please.”

Ranboo leaves the room, giving Tubbo a moment to himself. He holds the covers up to his face. They smell faintly of Tommy. He peeks out over the edge at the room around him. Messy. Definitely the room Tommy stayed in when he was here.

 _Fuck._ Tubbo misses Tommy. It’s can’t have been more than a few hours since his death. But he hadn’t really been spending all that much time with Tommy recently.

He missed the way Tommy would tap out his affection.

\- --- .-.. . .-. .- - . / -.-- --- ..-

He misses being able to tap back.

\- ..- -... -... ---

He misses the steady heartbeat he can feel when they’re huddled up together. For warmth. For comfort. Because they are kids playing a game of hide-n-seek and have picked the same spot and are both unwilling to move.

Missing Tommy reminds him of missing Wilbur. Sue him. He misses the man’s melodies. The ones he’d hum to get the sleepover boys to go to bed back when they were small.

Tubbo misses them.

He may not be family. But he’s close enough that he might as well be.

He wondered if Ranboo had spedran to that point yet. Felt like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morse Code:  
> \- tolerate you  
> \- tubbo


	3. You Can't Be Dead

Tommy was really hot. Tommy was ridiculously hot. Like really hot. Like hotter than he should be. He swiped the hair out of his eyes. It looked like he was in the Nether. But it was so clearly not the Nether. But it was still enough like the Nether to be comfortably familiar. So that was nice.

Guess he was dead now. Seems like he was in hell. Unsurprising. At least he was away from Dream. If he remembers correctly, Wilbur said heaven was red and hot. So he was probably here.

Maybe he’d even catch a glimpse of Schlatt or Mexican Dream. Not Real Dream. Real Dream was a bitch, and bad, and mean, and not someone he wanted to hang out with. Well, he won’t have to do that anymore. For TommyInnit is dead.

_That’s a sentence._

“When you told me you were going to see me soon, this is not what I was expecting.”

Tommy violently turns around. “Wilby!” He throws himself into his older brother’s arms. “Fucking hell man.”

“Hey,” he said softly.

“Shit man.”

“What happened?”

Tommy held into Wilbur tighter. “Everything.”

Then Tommy’s knees buckled, his weight fell forwards and he properly fell into Wilbur’s chest. He felt a searing pain. “Wilby?”

“It’s okay Toms. I’ve got you.”

The world fades to black and Tommy startles awake. He’s on his back. Obsidian under him. Obsidian around him. Dream standing over top of him, enchanted book in hand.

Tommy curls into a ball on his side. _Fuck._ He’s back here with Dream. At least when he was dead he didn’t have to deal with the bastard. And he had his older brother.

Now he had a gloating Dream.

Where was big brother Technoblade to save him now? Didn’t he say he’d do that once?

“I thought you said you weren’t going to use that on me or my friends.”

“I didn’t,” Dream scoffed with mock confidence. “You’re too stubborn to die.”

“No no. I was definitely spending more energy hugging Wilbur than wishing I was alive to kick your ass.”

Dream chuckled. He put his arm out to pick Tommy up off the ground. “It wasn’t your time to die.”

Tommy kicked at Dream’s hand and pulled himself up on his own. “It’s never my time to die.”

“Miss your brother?”

“Miss your Sapnap?”

“Sapnap’s not dead.”

“Heard you didn’t speak to him when he visited. You might be to him.”

“I have Sapnap.”

“He has Karl and Big Q.”

Dream scowled. “I wasn’t lying about the book.”

“Yeah. I got that.”


	4. Get The Fuck Away From Him

Techno and Phil waltzed up to the prison reception desk. They rang the bell.

“Techno. Phil.”

“We’d like to visit the prisoner.”

“I’m afrai-”

“You should be,” Techno cut in.

“-d I can’t let you do that.”

“And why’s that?”

“Because there has been a security breach.”

“And they’ll be another one if you don’t let us in.”

“I doubt that.”

Techno’s eyes flashed red with warning. “I’ll even leave my Orphan Obliterator in my enderchest.”

“You’ll need to leave all your things in a chest before entering the prison.”

“Not going to happen.”

“Then I’m afraid we’re really in a stalemate.”

Phil dropped a stack and a half of iron blocks on to the counter.

“I can’t give you a get out of jail free.”

“A visit.”

Sam looked between the two very angry men and the iron. He sighed. “One of you.”

Techno handed Phil the Orphan Obliterator hilt first.

“You go on mate.”

“I will not be leaving my items in any chests.”

“Any other weapons on you Sir?”

“Thorns.”

“Right this way.” Sam lead Techno through all the procedures to getting into the prison. Careful not the set off the piglin in front of him, Sam brought Techno to a standstill in front of the lava wall. “He’s on his last life. Give him a chance.”

“Mhm. Yeah.”

* * *

The netherite barrier rises in the cell.

“What the fuck.”

“Probably Sam coming back to check on me again.”

Tommy waited with bated breath for the lava to fall. Dream put a hand on his shoulder. Tommy forcefully shrugged him off.

“Hey Sam! I’ve revived the child since you’ve been gone!”

“You what?”

“Tommy’s alive again!”

There was anger in Sam’s voice. “You made me tell Ranboo and Tubbo that he was dead!”

“You love giving children trauma don’t you Dream?” The lava fell enough that they could see each other across the expanse. “This is a nice home Dream. Not as big as you’ve been hyping it to be, but it’s nice.”

“Techno!” Tommy cried out in relief.

“Hey Technoblade.”

The piglins eyes hardened. He stepped onto the honey block and stared Dream down as the flying machine made its way over.

The lava wall fell behind Techno and the netherite barrier dropped.

Tommy ran to Techno. If he was honest with himself, he was about to run into his arms, but instead vaulted around him to hide.

-... .. --. / -... .-. --- - .... . .-. / - . -.-. .... -. --- -... .-.. .- -.. .

But Tommy wasn’t honest with himself. He was just making sure he was on the other side of the barrier for when Techno was leaving. Tommy thinks he’s good at reading Techno; he would keep him on this side of the barrier. He’s pretty sure.

Dream stood his ground. He flicked his chin upwards. Techno took off his helmet. Tommy nabbed the helmet out of Techno’s hand.

“Dream.”

“Techno.”

“Think you know what I want.”

“This book? You can’t have it.”

“Don’t want the book.”

“Tommy? You can keep him. He was getting out tomorrow anyways.”

“Was taking Tommy regardless.”

“I’m a person.” Tommy parroted Techno’s own words back to him. He had a jokey tone, but he still folded at Techno’s unamused glance.

“Then what do you want?”

Techno cracked his knuckles. “Take a guess.”

Dream took a step back. “I’m ungeared. It won’t be a fair fight.”

“Who said I was looking for fair.”

“I still have that favour.”

“Wouldn’t you rather use it on getting out? And not not getting beat up?”

Dream took a step back.

“And shouldn’t you be saving that for something better anyways?”

“You won’t. I’m your friend.”

“No you aren’t,” Tommy said. “You really aren’t.”

“I am.”

Tommy threw himself at Dream. He had big brother Technoblade on his side. Techno was going to pummel Dream to the ground. He wouldn’t mind Tommy doing it first would he?

Tommy went ahead and decked Dream in the throat.

Techno stood by and watched this unfold. When Dream was a bloody mass on the floor Techno grabbed Tommy in a bear hug. “That’s enough Toms. You’re done. You’ve got it out of your system. He’ll hurt more bleeding than after a respawn.”

Tommy started taking big breaths. “Right. Right.”

“Feel better?”

“Definitely.”

“Let’s go home Toms.”

“Yeah. Yeah.” Tommy shots Dream the middle finger. “Sam!”

The barrier rises again. And the lava starts to fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morse Code:  
> -big brother Technoblade


	5. Hey Bitch I'm Back

“Did Sam really tell Tubbo and Ranboo that I’m dead.”

“Yup. Tubbo came to the cottage in denial. Collapsed when it finally hit him.”

“Fucking hell man. I hate Dream.”

“Don’t we all.”

Tommy pressed himself into Techno’s side all the while they were in the Nether. He didn’t pull away when they came back to the snow.

Techno opened the front door. “Come on. Phil dumped Tubbo in your room.”

“Hey mate.”

“Speak of the devil.”

“I’m an angel thank you very much.”

The three stood awkwardly for a moment. “Well. We didn’t leave on good terms last time. I’m going to go see Tubbo. We’ll deal with this in the morning yeah?”

Phil brought Tommy in for a hug. “Yeah. Ranboo’s in there as well though.”

“Okay.”

* * *

“I told you Tommy wasn’t dead! He was just with Techno!”

“No Tubbo. I very much died.”


End file.
